batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker
'The Joker '''is the main antagonist of ''Batman: Shadow War ''and eventually ''Batman: New War. ''He was an insane, homicidal criminal mastermind whose clown-like appearance belied the chaotic nature that underlay his cartoonish looks. The extremely self-styled Clown Prince of Crime has a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem, and frequently concoted elaborate schemes to entrap his arch-nemesis, Batman. Biography Possible Backgrounds Though many have been related, a definitive history of the Joker nor his identity had been confirmed and nobody knows who the Joker truly is. His most believable and known backstory is that he was an engineer at the Ace Chemicals before he quit his job to pursue his dream of being a stand-up comedian, only to fail miserably. Desperate to support his wife, Jeannie, the man agrees to help two criminals break into the plant where he was formerly employed. The Red Hood persona is given to the inside man of every job; this makes the inside man appear to be the leader, allowing the two ring-leaders to escape. During the planning, police contact him and inform him that his wife and unborn child have died in a household accident. Stricken with grief, he attempts to back out of the plan but the criminals strong-arm him into keeping his promise. As soon as they enter the plant, however, they are immediately caught by security and a fatal shootout ensues, in which the two criminals are killed. As he tries to escape, he is confronted by Batman, who is investigating the disturbance. Terrified, the engineer leaps over a rail and plummets into a vat of chemicals. When he surfaces in the nearby reservoir, he removes the hood and sees his reflection: bleached chalk-white skin, ruby-red lips and emerald green hair. These events, coupled with his other misfortunes that day, drive the engineer through the massive personality shift that results in the birth of the Joker. Personality The Joker possessed a malevolent and twisted sense of humor and by Gotham City's standards of criminals the Joker far exceeded this, exposing the world to a more amoral and diabolical class of anarchist and psychopath. He declared no interest in money, greed or human companionship and believed that cruelty and immorality was the true inner core of humanity and that extreme acts of inhumane violence unveiled the truth of the world which was the biggest and most meaningless joke of all. Remarkably, Joker has displayed an understanding of morals but simply found them as restrictions to his own fun and his only desire being to corrupt others down to his own level of evil to prove this belief and create a legacy for himself that would never be forgotten. In the mind of the Joker, mindlessly anarchy, city-wide destruction, panic and uncountable deaths on a malevolent scale was comedic, with him laughing excessively enough at the carnage that it was a trademark of his. In large part because of his disfigured, clown-like appearance and his obvious insanity, he generally spoke with a high-pitched, flamboyant and silly tone that sometimes stooped down to a menacing growl. It's unknown what specific mental illness he suffers from but he has that in abudance, ranging from borderline personality, hysteria, narcissism and schizophrenia and while listing his psychosis, the psychiatrist states it was endless. However, he does not seem fettered by his psychopathic qualities or simply unaware of them but took no attempt to better himself. Some even question if the Joker is truly insane as he is extremely intelligent, cunning and appears to have a full grip on reality, if not a cynical one. The Joker in his early activities was also shown to be significantly emotionally unstable, often times changing from goofy to serious at the drop of a hat and at random times, as well as frequently shouting at both his goons and enemies in a sudden manner. His true actions and inner motives are highly complex due to his own mysterious past and scattered background, adopting numerous backstories that were all different and intricate, which allowed him to operate as an enigma within the present without a discernible cause or reason for many of his violent actions or possibility to be negotiated or bargained with. He often underwent monomaniacal fixations upon different obsessions to a deranged degree and the most obvious one being clowns which became the motif of his criminal empire and carried out in his manner of killing. Due to his negative and nihilistic beliefs of human morality and nature, there were very few crimes the Joker did not commit, reserving no mercy to his own men who he would kill often randomly and violently with no apparent reason, simply because he found it entertaining, even murdering innocent civilians, bystanders and infants, viewing their deaths as a contributing factor to an already sick and sadistic world. Despite his untrustworthy appearance and numerous crimes, he was charming and seductive enough to fool others into feeling sympathy and even affection for him. He was a psychological liar and a sadomasochist, being completely unfraid of physical pain, intimidation or imprisonment. Joker's very presence was corruptive, he brought out the worst in people, turning good men into killers. He openly did not think much of humanity, believing every man, woman and child were as equally insane and sadistic as he was in the inside and that to deny this was purely madness. The Joker's egocentrism in this regard was absolute as he viewed everyone who did not agree or attempted to deny his beliefs as irrational or crazy. The Joker was not totally deluded however, he was aware that he was a bad person who deserved death and was completely dumbfounded when another person risked their own life to save his as he was aware that he wasn't worth saving. He was intensely suicidal and nihilistic but had self-preservation. Joker also did not feel death in itself and his emotions were impossible to read as his mindset can change so easily from being maniacal and humorous to being a serious, calculative mastermind. He was capable of being calm and rational yet this broke in an instant and he reverted to his hysteric state, literally laughing until he was near the brink of tears. Joker also had a volatile temper and whenever it arose it was almost impossible to realize. Joker's sense of humor, whilst chaotic and sadistic, was also prone to bouts of dry cynicism, deadpan and sarcasm and can also rather be a macabre, as he found others peoples' deaths, the threat of death and his own quite amusing. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: 'Joker, as a highly skilled and experienced criminal, is in top physical condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect: 'Joker is extremely intelligent and formidable genius, able to go toe-to-toe with Batman for years. His intellect extends itself to his tactical, strategic, deceptive, manipulative, leadership, escapology and intimidation skills. **'Master Tactician: 'Joker is an immensely formidable genius at planning and improvising criminal activities. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. Hence, Joker was able to go toe-to-toe and torment Batman for years. He is also very skilled at coming up with effective contigency plans. **'Master Deceiver: 'Joker is a genius in the art of deception. **'Master Manipulator: 'Joker is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. This is one of the Joker's most effective weapons, as it especially aides him in gaining followers in his many loyal goons, but is also useful for carrying out mental torture. **'Expert Leader: 'Joker, as a crime boss at the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld, is a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous goons, since even after he is is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. **'Master Escapologist: 'Joker is a genius at escaping unscathed in lethal situations, despite staggering odds, including explosions, falling, etc. **'Expert Networker: 'Joker, as an exceptionally powerful and influential crime lord, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further his criminal ambitions. *'Expert Marksman: 'Joker is a highly skilled marksman. *'Intimidation: 'Joker, due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten many individuals and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. *'Indomitable Will: 'Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation. However, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Equipment *'Joker Venom: 'The Joker's signature weapon and it is a deadly toxin that can painfully kill it's victims by causing them to uncontrollably laugh before dying with a large grin on their dead faces. *'Acid Flower: 'A flower on the Joker's lapel which can spray acid, poison gas, Joker Venom, knockout gas, water or nothing at all depending on his mood. *'Joy Buzzer: 'A high-voltage joy buzzer that was worn on his hand as a ring and discharges a lethal electric current into anything that comes into contact. Whilst it has been used for assassinations by tricking the victim into shaking hands, it can also be used in hand-to-hand combat and can even be used as a battery to power machinery. *'Razor-Sharp Playing Card: 'Playing cards with razor-sharp edges that can be used as deadly shurikens or even knives. *'Bang Flag Pistol: 'A gun that takes the initial appearance of a harmless toy gun that shoots a small flag reading "BANG!" however after a second pull on the trigger, the flag blasts out of the barrel and impales the target. *'Jester Sword Cane: 'Although it looks like an ordinary cane, the jester cane contains a thin-razor sharp sword. *'Various Firearms: 'The Joker uses a number of firearms including pistols, shotguns and machine guns. *'Various Knives: 'The Joker is well known for using a variety of knives, even a patato peeler. *'Various Explosives: 'The Joker often utilizes explosives and rocket launchers, and sometimes they are disguised in pies and harmless toys. *'Spring Boxing Glove: 'A spring-loaded mechanical arm with a boxing glove on the end which is powerful enough to knock people out. *'Exploding Cigar: 'Cigars rigged to explode when lit. *'Flamethrower Lighter: 'A lighter which can shoot out a line of fire like a blowtorch. *'Crowbar: 'A crowbar which Joker occasionally uses to beat his victims, often to death. *'Long-Barreled Gun: 'A powerful gun with a long barrel. *'2 Pencil: 'A simple pencil in a weapon that is sharp enough to pierce a victim's brain. *'Jokermobile: 'Joker's personal automative vehicle and primary mode of transportation, being a supercar with a purple color scheme. *'Purple Phone: '''An untraceable phone that he can use to make calls. Killed Victims Appearance The Joker is very tall and thin with bright green eyes, a long sharp chin, a pointy nose and an unusually wide smile. He was identified by his white skin, green hair and red lips, which made him look like a clown, though he painted his lips to give himself a clown smile in order to make his smile even wider. He is often dressed in his trademark purple tailcoat and white gloves, with a yellow buttoned shirt and a green bow tie, with a flower attached to the tailcoat jacket, the tailcoat itself had a few rips on the shoulders. Also, the Joker had a wide widow's peak and also wore dress shoes and matching purple pants with a few stitched patches in a crude attempt to repair possible tears in the pants. Relationships Batman Harley Quinn Johnny Frost Mr. Hammer Robin Red Hood Nightwing Oracle James Gordon Alfred Pennyworth The Penguin Two-Face Batman II Black Mask Bane Vicki Vale Catwoman Hamilton Hill Carmine Falcone Hugo Strange The Riddler The Ventriloquist Rupert Thorne Sal Maroni Poison Ivy Bud and Lou Dana Tan Renee Montoya Harvey Bullock Scarecrow Killer Croc Firefly Deadshot Azrael Calendar Man Victor Zsasz Clayface Hush Lucius Fox Mr. Freeze Mad Hatter Professor Pyg J-Man Quotes *"Take a hint o'boy. We may have had our differences, but you and me, we're made for each other!" *"Can't you just play along!?" *"Oh life would be so simple if you were all I wanted. No, you're just a teeny little distraction compared to what I've got up my sleeve." *"Here! Have a laugh on me." *"I guess I wasn't clear when I said I wanted the bat dead!" *"It warms my heart knowing you're still kicking, Batman! There's still plenty of fun to be had out there tonight and I'd hate to see it all go to waste." *"Hark now fear, the Batman sings! It's a song of broken bones, shattered limbs and arms in a sling!" *"Now that's one spicy meat-a-ball!" *"It's mano-mano time! Or perhaps more like mano-a-bat o." *"Must I do everything myself!?" *"I'm the guy with the money and the gun!" *"Anyone want a piece?" *"When you were a kid did you ever try burping the national anthem? I was never any good at it." *"You're far too serious." *"Awwww. Look at the little Bat fly! Enough looking. Clip the bastard's wings!" *"Gotta say, I am impressed with you fellas. I mean, you all scream like real men." *"Nice of you to drop in and just in time." *"You're three steps closer to your death, Batman. What's the hurry?" *"Remember, you gave your word." *"Do they even have manners where he comes from?" *"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...I present you, the death of the Batman!" *"Guys, can we move this along? I got buildings to explode." *"Looks like this is it. It was nice knowin' ya. Actually, no it wasn't." *"Now this is what I call a party!" *"Newsflash: I'm the one who's trying to kill you!" *"Those who were two very bad men. The things they've done...you really don't want to know. They deserved death...just like me." *"Tell me something dear, have you ever had a really bad day?" *"You of all people should know. There's nothing so cruel as memory. The pointy, bitey little thunderbolts. Unwanted party crashers, screamers through the synapses. Inescapable, unrelenting...not at all friendly. You can't even escape into madness!" *"Have you ever had the feeling that your entire life has been building up towards this one moment?" *"Why so serious?" *"Well now, yes. Now I realize that all the battles, the bad days, the brutalities...it was all the hand of fate at work." *"Someone very, very special, but whose real name I don't even know yet!" Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Maniax Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Mutations